Ninjago: Demigod vs Ninja
by NindroidZane007
Summary: The ninja have ended up in a strange new area, but the Demigods were somehow here. The battle has begun, but who will be the stronger one? How would it end? Featuring the seven halfbloods from the Heroes of Olympus in the prophecy and the ninja!
1. Chapter 1

The _Bounty_ flew to a mysterious place, which the Ninja have never seen: electric horses, chaotic as a lightning bolt. Some looked more human, but with smiles that were dangerously bright. "Sensei, why are we here? And what in the history of Spinjitzu are these... storm spirits called? _Venti?_" Jay asked. _How did I even_ get_ that idea?_ he asked himself. Lloyd was watching out for danger, when a cannonball came flying, screaming towards the _Bounty_. But it passed through, as if the ship were never there.

"Fire the cannon! The battle has begun!" Kai yelled. He creayed a flaming cannonball, and launched it at the opposing ship. It passed through, as if it was never there! "Prepare to get close up and personal!" he cried.

Another appeared. He summoned a strong wind to damage the _Bounty. _Jay yelled,"Oh no you don't!" and zapped him. The opposing ship was controlled by a 17-year-old who had a Wii remote. He grinned, and when he flicked his wrist, three cannons appeared.

"Oh... mah... giblets!" Kai whimpered.

To be continued...

What do you think will happen in this battle? Should it end in a peaceful way, or should it be very harmful? Vote by putting your choice in, with HOW this battle ends, like HOW it leads to the point of either an all-out fight, or negotiation! Be sure to include Percy Jackson and the other Argo(II)nauts! But if your vote has any deaths, than your vote won't be counted. But injuries are perfectly fine, as long as everybody's still alive, and it is not way too gruesome!


	2. Chapter 2

A black-haired guy stated,"Leo, perhaps they come in peace."

The guy who was at the helm of the _Argo II_ groaned.

"No, Percy. THEY STOLE MY PLANS!" he yelled.

He flicked his Wii remote, and the cannons fired. But they passed through the _Destiny's Bounty_ as if they were of smoke.

Jay burst out laughing.

"Is that... is that your best shot?!" Jay gasped.

Leo sneered. A third came up. A girl with blond hair and grey eyes.

"That ship is made of mortal material, Leo. Did you forget Celestial Bronze does not affect mortal ships?" she chastised Leo.

"Thanks for the tip, Annabeth. Looks like we are gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way." Leo stated.

As if on queue, four others came up.

"Well, we are equal when it comes to crew members on either ship. So we take on each of them." said Zane.

Lloyd chuckled. He started creating a green plasma ball in his hands.

Percy was surprised. "Um...I have a feeling they aren't mortals." Percy stated.

Leo turned to him. "Why's that?"

"Look at the one in green pajamas."

Lloyd sighed. "What was that? _Pajamas?_ You are _so_ gonna eat green!"

Annabeth was apparently unpleased with Percy.

"If you look closer, they are wearing kimonos, Seaweed Brain. Not pajamas. The one in the green kimono was insulted." she chastised Percy.

Lloyd launched his green orb at Percy. It started a fire on the _Argo II's_ deck.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT! JASON, GLIDE OVER THERE WITH PIPER AND TEACH 'EM A LESSON!" Leo yelled with fury.

"'Kay." said the one who must've been Jason.

"I sense that the one named Piper has a power similar to the Hypnobrai." Zane stated.

He gave the others a pair of earplugs. They all put them in their ears.

"Well, there goes the charmspeaking distraction idea." Jason sighed.

He went back to the Argo II to drop Piper off, and went back towards the Bounty.

"Prepare to be electrified." said Jason.

"Don't make me laugh, dude. You have lightning powers. So do I. TASTE MY LIGHTNING!" Jay smiled with glee.

Jason blocked Jay's bolt.

"Missed." said Jason.

"Actually, I knew you were gonna do that. NOW, ZANE!" Jay chuckled.

_Oh, shit,_ Jason thought before he was captured within Ice.

Percy jumped onboard the Bounty.

Lloyd burned Percy's leg.

Percy also was encased within an Ice pod.

Annabeth jumped on board, her knife at the ready.

Lloyd just chuckled. Zane stepped forth. "Instead of a battle of metal, how about a battle of wits?" the Nindroid offered.

Annabeth was doubtful. Zane also looked very intelligent.

"If you win, I'll free your boyfriend, Percy, and Jason. If I win, well, you'll be encased within an Ice pod." the Nindroid explained.

Annabeth nodded.

**A/N: I want you guys to tell me what the battle of wits should be like. I'll have a new poll up (it may or may not be up on my profile. If it is not, just PM me or review.) on my profile.**

**-NindroidZane007**


End file.
